Basillia Basilica
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Equilibrium) |title2=Equilibrium }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday =December 6 | age =1230 | gender =Female | height =165cm (5'5½") | weight =61kg (134lb.) | blood type =B Negative | affiliation =House Basileios | previous affiliation = | occupation = | epithet ="Y'" — "'The Yare" | military branch = | team =Sternritter | previous team =Aufklärung | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Basilike Basileios (Mother) Thermae Basileios (Father) | mentors =Ayumi Kōhaima Roshan Bamshad | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Yatekkō' | signature skill ='Enhanced Hirenkyaku' | story debut ='Bleach: Equilibrium' | roleplay debut =''Aegis Apotheosis'' }} Basillia Basilica (バシリア・バシリカ, Bashiria Bashirika) is a powerful from an Echt lineage. She has been a significant member of the Wandenreich throughout its lifetime, having participated in both of 's wars against the . She ranks among the Quincy's special forces, the Sternritter and even sits among its upper echelons, the Elite Guard who serve as protectors to the current leader of the Wandenreich. She was once the student of the legendary master, Ayumi Kōhaima. She is denoted by the epithet "Y" — "The Yare". Appearance Basillia is a woman of average height, given her with a physique to match someone athletic. She has well built and toned musculature with particular focus towards her leg muscles. Her complexion is somewhat darker than normal due to her time spent in countries with greater exposure to the Sun. She has ash-blonde hair which reaches as far as her neck, generally. Her hair frames the sides of her face, while a portion runs down the front of it, stopping just above her nose, though it is trimmed to keep out away from her eyes. Two tufts of hair run down much further than the rest, hanging down from the front to reach her chest. She has large eyes that angle out the top most corner, her irises are of a golden pigment, her eyebrows are exceptionally thin though also long. She has a small, button sized nose and similarly thin lips with an applied set of gloss giving her lips a light sheen. The rest of her facial features are somewhat rounded coming into a pointed chin. She wears a blue satin ribbon around her neck, which flows behind her in a pair of long tails. Her attire is a customized version of the Sternritter uniform, consisting of a dark blue with white outlining and a hood sewn into a high collar. Her arms are mostly bare apart from a single , a bow-like apparatus, that is tied around her right forearm while a covers her left as well as covering the adjoining hand. Her Quincy Cross is attached to a necklace that hangs from a clasp beneath the wrist of her Sanrei Glove, causing it to jangle around freely. Though not obvious at first glance, she does wear the typical Wandenreich trench coat, it is folded and tied around her waist like an impromptu half-kilt. Her legs are covered by the standard Wandenreich uniform trousers, she wears boots with steel strips grafted onto them, with a set of bolts running down the front whilst the toes end in a short rising point. Personality History House Basileios is a long standing and ancient family that pulled itself out of the to become an influential powerhouse of the modern world. A long lineage of Echt Quincy, they stood in the perfect place to reap the benefits of long-standing relationships. House Basileios spent the better part of three millennia cultivating a power base built upon intertwining connections with the societies of the Human World. They traded in money, favours, troops, assassins, and anything else they could get their hands on. Before long, House Basileios was a household name for anyone far enough up the political ladder. They were someone you wanted on your side, and the one you dreaded being turned against you. They are influential through out the Human World wherever a form of government has a decent grasp. Appointed officials and nobility alike paid heed to them. They were symbols of status as much as they were people of incredible authority. House Basileios occupies a unique place in the political world. That of a prize that everyone wants, but only the House itself decides who is worthy. Basillia Basilica is a longstanding member of this ancient and powerful bloodline. She was born into the fold in the year to Basilike and Thermae Basileios. A great deal of work had gone into her birth, from simple dietary habits to perverse Quincy spells and rituals all of which were meant to ensure that Basilike would sire the perfect child. She was to be the greatest possible progeny, a newborn with the highest potential. Every waking moment was spent preparing Basillia to adopt the role of a prodigy, a genius and a master. Her early years were where she was most malleable and not a day past where she wasn't put through some trial or tribulation. Her role wasn't unique, a child was not born into the House of Basileios without a purpose in mind, Basillia had no shortage of brothers and sisters going through the same rigorous measures to ensure they would be at the height of success once they came of age. Basillia's path was set before she was growing in the womb; she was to further the House's standing within the as one of its best. Her purpose was to become a member of 's elite guard: the Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). (Under Construction Developments) * : Basi leaves the House for Yhwach's Kingdom at the ripe age of 14. *She joins up with the Proto-Wandenreich as a recruit. *She is part of a plot to rapidly curry favour with Yhwach, to be put into motion during a battle with the . Yhwach foresees and plays along, seeing that Basi will be useful to him in the future. *Basi is the youngest person in the history of his kingdom to be promoted so highly, though it is largely kept a secret known only between Yhwach, the House, and Basillia. *She earns a reputation for having a particularly explosive Hirenkyaku, and meets Ayumi Kōhaima as a result. *She lives as a pseudo-secretive enforcer, eliminating enemies for Yhwach and the House both. *She has her first run in with Roshan Bamshad who she had been ordered to kill by Yhwach, she doesn't succeed. *She spends part of the early 800s AD as a political assassin, helping Yhwach guide the course of Europe. The majority of her work is performed in the lands of Francia, but occasionally went elsewhere as her masters dictated. *One particular assassination took place in the . *Her assassinations culminate with an attempt on the life of . *Basi is relatively inactive in the Human World, instead operating in Hueco Mundo by order of the House. *She aids Yhwach in a plot to form an alliance between his kingdom and that of . *She is a witness to the battle between Yhwach and Mieszko which leads to the foundation of the Polish branch of the Quincy. *Basi is among Yhwach's representatives for the Quincy summit held between the gathered tribes and the Shinigami in the 960s AD. She escapes. *As Yhwach gathers for war, Basi is made apart of his Aufklärung, the Quincy vanguard, together with the likes of Roshan and Constance. *She participates in the invasion of Soul Society, and plays an instrumental part on keeping the relationship between the Rukongai and Seireitei hostile, by executing individuals on both sides. *She is the foremost scout in the Wandenreich at the time Roshan managed to break the Red Hollow Gate. *She avoids fighting any of the Gotei's top dogs, and is on-hand to help Yhwach after his shit get's pushed in by Genryūsai. *She transports Yhwach into the shadows of Soul Society at his behest, requiring a number of Sternritter to protect her during the process of using the Yare to access such an unusual location. *She is instrumental in the initial setup of the Schatten Bereich, acting as a much needed ferry for the Quincy and their resources. Eventually she gets tired of this and abandons her duties. *She continues her work for the House, and makes her living in the Human World as a political representative of the House and its interests. *She appears throughout history as a noblewoman. Sometimes a countess, a duchess, a princess, whatever she needs to be to fulfill her duties to the House in high society. *Rarely she is allowed to use her abilities for actual combat. * : Aegis Apotheosis happens. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), kuinshī kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): Each and every Quincy carries a cross that stands as a representation of their power. It acts as a focus for the formation of Spirit Weapons and as a Quincy grows in power, so too does the cross they bear, changing its form to better reflect the bearer. Basillia carries a saltire pendant that is styled after a pair of swords crossing over each other. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Basillia is a Greek name meaning "The Majestic One", Basilica, meaning "The Tribunal Chamber of a King" is a Latin word derived from Greek (βασιλικὴ στοά, Royal ), it was used to refer to Roman public court buildings of the time, and is used in architecture to refer to buildings of similar design, as well to refer to churches that have been granted select ceremonial rights by the . *She tends to refer to herself as Basi (バシ, Bashi) for short. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' *'Aegis Apotheosis' References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Master Archers Category:Wandenreich Category:Character